Fuji always gets what he wants
by foxygirl90210
Summary: Fuji gets bored so he calls up Tezuka. They make an interesting discover and try to explore it, but when people get jealous how will they maintain their new found love. FujixTez Lemons in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

This is my second fan fiction

This is my second fan fiction. I think I will make it have a long plot so look out for when it's complete. This probably has a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes (I'm not very good at them). No flames for any oocness please. If you have suggestions feel free to tell me, but no flames… they hurt my feelings.

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT

* * *

Fuji was bored. It's never good when Fuji is bored. His homework wasn't keeping his attention and his brother and sister weren't home. What should he do? He looked down at his homework. 'I could use some help' he thought smirking sweetly with a hint of Fuji mischief. He picked up the phone and dialed Tezuka number.

"Hello, Tezuka resident. May I ask who is calling?" Tezuka answered respectfully.

"Hey Tezuka, its Fuji, can you come over and help me with my homework I'm really stumped. No ones home so we can work in the living room, what do you say ca you help me?" Fuji, being the genius he was, knew exactly how to sound to make it convincing, a little impatient with a hint of frustration.

"Ummmm, sure. Which class do you need help with, because if it's ancient literature I can't help you?" Tezuka said knowing Fuji wouldn't erase his work just to fool him. Fuji would be totally honest with him (at least for the moment), and he was secretly hoping he needed help with ancient lit.

"I already finished ancient literature, but can you help me with math. I know it's one of your best subjects and these quadratic equations are very confusing." Fuji said slyly knowing Tezuka couldn't refuse. _'Damn'_Tezuka thought.

"Alright, I'll be there is 15 minutes." Tezuka said in his bored voice. Tezuka hated going over Fuji's house, but he can't back out now. _Damn, I should have refused, and told him I was busy. Damn, I got careless._Tezuka walked toward Fuji's house and imagined the up coming horrors. When he got there he braced himself and knocked on the door. Fuji answered the door and smiled when he saw Tezuka. He looked good, like he was ready to be fucked. He was disheveled in a Tezuka way, and he was actually wearing fashionable clothes…somewhat.

"Hello Tezuka, please come in. would you like some tea?"

"No thank you." Tezuka said after he had come in. It was probably drugged. Fuji smirked when Tezuka went to take off his shoes. _'He knows it's drugged. At least I got him here; it's just going to be a little harder to get him to cooperate._They went into the living room and sat down to do their homework. Tezuka wasted no time in getting to work; he didn't want to give Fuji a chance to wrap him around his twisted little finger. Tezuka prided himself with impeccable self control, but Fuji was cunning, conniving, and devious (they all mean sneaky if you didn't know).

"Hey Tezuka, you know your not really helping me if your just showing me. Can you explain what you're doing?" Fuji knew Tezuka was doing a great job but he needed to get Tezuka closer to him if his plan was going to work. Tezuka wanted to sigh but that was to out of character. He scooted toward Fuji so he could see the paper better. Tezuka knew he was playing right into Fuji's hand, but what could he do?

"Is this better?" Tezuka asked Fuji.

"Yes, thank you." After a while Fuji had gotten Tezuka to sit directly next to him. _'Step one complete'_Fuji leaned toward the paper touching Tezuka's knee in the process. Tezuka was completely aware of Fuji and he didn't like it. Fuji solved a few problems and stretched, making sure to rub up against Tezuka provocatively.

"I think I'm going to get some tea. Would you like some," Fuji asked again, "I promise I won't put anything in it." Fuji looked at Tezuka with a straight face and crossed his fingers behind his back. Tezuka looked straight at Fuji and thought about how thirsty he was, but it wasn't worth falling face first into Fuji's trap.

"No thank you. I'm not thirsty."

"Okay, but let's take a break anyway." Fuji was starting to get impatient. _'Okay, let's try a more direct approach. I hope I don't scare him away._Fuji got his (undrugged) tea and sat down. He looked at Tezuka and smiled.

"Hey Tezuka," Fuji said still smiling "why are you so tense? You need to relax." Fuji leaned over and gave Tezuka a chaste kiss on the lips. When he leaned back Tezuka was shocked, very shocked and horny, very horny. He wouldn't let it end with that little peck, so he leaned in and gave Fuji a real kiss. Fuji was surprised, and not by the fact that Tezuka kissed him but the fact that the kiss rocked his world.

Fuji couldn't believe how this innocent little kiss could burn him to the core. He knew they had to go to his room or risk ruining the couch.

"Hey Tezuka, let's go to my room." When Tezuka heard that it was like having a bucket of ice water thrown onto his head.

"No! I have to go!" Tezuka ran out, leaving Fuji to deal with his raging erection on his own. Tezuka was ashamed of his actions but he knew what would have happened if they had went up stairs. Even knowing that he still somewhat regreted leaving and wanted to go back, but he couldn't face Fuji just yet. He was still feeling the after effects of kissing Fuji. He needed time to sort things out and talk to Fuji rationally, but first he had to go home and take care of his aching penis. He needed to stop thinking about Fuji.


	2. Chapter 2

SOOOOOOOOOO SOOOORRRRRYYYYYYY

SOOOOOOOOOO SOOOORRRRRYYYYYYY!! A lot of crazy things were going on with my computer, so I had to write this over about seven times so try enjoy it. IT WILL BE SHORT!! Go Fuji! And yes I am a yaoi fan girl, don't hate

Tezuka was up almost all night trying to figure out what was going on with him and Fuji. You couldn't tell but he was exhausted. He held back during morning practice but only Fuji could tell, (and of course Inui). He was puzzled all day, and class was like a distraction to his thoughts. When afternoon practice came he barely even looked at Fuji. They would usually exchange a few words but Tezuka seemed a little awkward. Fuji also noticed and decided to have a little fun. He walked up behind Tezuka and waited until he bent over to say something.

"Ne Tezuka, I'm still having trouble with my math. It's just getting harder every day. Can you be my tutor?" Fuji noticed that as soon as he started talking to Tezuka everyone's eyes turned to them. Tezuka noticed to and cursed Fuji for it and knew if he turned him down everyone would be suspicious.

"Sure, you need to maintain at least a 2.5 GPA and you do need help. Right." Tezuka told Fuji he wasn't taking any bull if he's asking for help, and Fuji understood. He understood, but that didn't mean he was going to listen. Once he got Tezuka to his house they would not be doing homework. They would be very soon be doing each other, well.

Sorry about the wait I couldn't do a long chapter. I didn't have the time. It's like one O'clock. I will write a long chapter tomorrow.


End file.
